List of nicknames for sports clubs and stadiums
Sporting clubs are often given nicknames. These may or may not be incorporated into official names or be used by the club. The names of animals or colours are popular. Examples: Sports clubs American Football Pats - New England Patriots 'Fins - Miami Dolphins G-Men - New York Giants 'Skins Washington Redskins The Pack - Green Bay Packers Vikes - Minnesota Vikings Jags - Jacksonville Jaguars Bucs -Succaneers Tampa Bay Buccaneers Niners - San Francisco 49ers Bolts - San Diego Chargers The Birds - Philadelphia Eagles, Arizona Cardinals, Baltimore Ravens, Atlanta Falcons Hawks - Seattle Seahawks Red Birds - Arizona Cardinals Cards - Arizona Cardinals Gang Green - New York Jets America's Team, The 'Boys - Dallas Cowboys Brownies, Dawg Pound - Cleveland Browns Monsters of the Midway, Da Bears - Chicago Bears Purple People Eaters - Minnesota Vikings Wildcats, The Cats - Carolina Panthers, Jacksonville Jaguars, Cincinnati Bengals Australian Rules Football For players' nicknames, see: List of nicknames used in Australian rules. Bold entries are official nicknames, others are either historical or colloquial nicknames. Baseball Canadian Football * BC Lions - Leos * Calgary Stampeders - Stamps * Edmonton Eskimos - Esks * Hamilton Tiger-Cats - Ti-Cats, Tabbies * Montreal Alouettes - Als * Saskatchewan Roughriders - Riders, Jolly Green Giants * Toronto Argonauts - Argos; Boatmen (team was founded by the Toronto Argonaut Rowing Club in 1873), The Double Blue * Winnipeg Blue Bombers - Bombers, Big Blue Cricket Football Gaelic games International Basketball * ''Gli Azzurri (The Blues) - Italy national team * Les Bleus (The Blues) - France national team * La ÑBA - Spain national team * Boomers – Australia men's national team * The Dream Team - USA men's national team, especially the team at the 1992 Olympics * The Redeem Team – The USA men's national team at the 2008 Olympics * Opals – Australia women's national team * Tall Blacks – New Zealand men's national team * Tall Ferns – New Zealand women's national team NBA Basketball * Wolves, T-Wolves, T-bots, T-pups - Minnesota Timberwolves * Knickerbockers, Knuckleheads (by haters) - New York Knicks (technically, the reverse is true, Knickerbockers being the full but rarely used team name). * Blazers, Jail Blazers (Players on the team always got in trouble an example, Zach Randolph) - Portland Trail Blazers * Mavs - Dallas Mavericks * Fakers (by haters), Rapers (by haters, in reference to Kobe Bryant's sexual assault case), The Lake Show - Los Angeles Lakers * Sixers - Philadelphia 76ers * Sonics, Supes, Hedgehogs - Seattle SuperSonics * Raps, Dinosaurs/Dinos, Velociraptors (technically, the reverse is true, Velociraptors being the full but rarely used team name) - Toronto Raptors * Cavs - Cleveland Cavaliers * Clips - Los Angeles Clippers * Cats - Charlotte Bobcats * The Celts, The Green, The C's - Boston Celtics * The 'Stones - Detroit Pistons * Da Bulls, Baby Bulls (New era) - Chicago Bulls * Spazz (by haters) Utah Jazz * Dubs, Believers - Golden State Warriors * The Heaters - Miami Heat * Bees, Wasps - New Orleans Hornets * The Wiz - Washington Wizards * The Griz - Memphis Grizzlies National Hockey League NHL Team nicknames * Avs–Colorado Avalanche * Beaners, The Big Bad Bruins (Used to describe their physical style of play in the 70's) - Boston Bruins * Le Bleu-Blanc et Rouge (French, The Blue-White-Red), Habs–Montreal Canadiens * "Broadway Blueshirts–New York Rangers: after their blue jerseys * Bolts–Tampa Bay Lightning * Broad Street Bullies (Described their aggressive playing style in the 70's and the location of their arena on Philadelphia's Broad Street) - Philadelphia Flyers * Buds, Leafs, Bay Street Bullies–Toronto Maple Leafs * 'Canes–Carolina Hurricanes * Caps–Washington Capitals * Cats - Florida Panthers * Hawks–Chicago Blackhawks * Isles–New York Islanders * Pens–Pittsburgh Penguins * Preds–Nashville Predators * Sens–Ottawa Senators * Wings–Detroit Red Wings * The Oil - Edmonton Oilers * The Whale - Hartford Whalers Rugby Union * All Blacks - New Zealand national team * All Blacks (or Welsh All Blacks) - Neath RFC * All Whites - Swansea RFC * Baa-Baas - Barbarian F.C. * Black Ferns - New Zealand women's national team * Les Bleus or le Quinze de France - France national team * British and Irish Lions (formerly the British Lions, The touring rugby union team of the British Isles) - The Lions * The Boys in Green - Ireland national team * The Brave Blossoms (also The Cherry Blossoms) - Japan national team * Canucks - Canada national team * The Cherry and Whites - Gloucester * Eagles - USA national team * The Exiles - London Irish, London Welsh, London Scottish * Isards (similar to chamois)- Andorra national team * Ikale Tahi (Sea Eagles) - Tonga national team * Lelos - Georgia national team * Makos - Tasman, New Zealand * Manu Samoa - Samoa national team * Mooloo Men - Waikato, New Zealand * Moufflons - Cyprus national team * The Naki - Taranaki, New Zealand * The Oaks (Stejarii in Romanian) - Romania national team * Los Pumas - Argentina national team * Reivers - Border Reivers, Scotland * The Sharks - Natal Sharks * Springboks, Bokke or Amabokoboko - South African national team * Steamers - Bay of Plenty, New Zealand * Steelers - Counties Manukau, New Zealand * Streeptruie (Literally "The Striped Jerseys") - Western Province (rugby team) * The Tahs - Used affectionately by fans of the New South Wales rugby union team, the Waratahs * Taniwha - Northland, New Zealand * Los Teros - Uruguay national team * The Tigers - Leicester Tigers * Wallabies - Australia national team * Warriors - Glasgow Warriors Rugby Football Club, Scotland * Wild Geese - London Irish Amateur * Los Condores - Chile national team Rugby League * Broncs -Brisbane Broncos * Dogs, Doggies, Berries, Entertainers, Dogs of War - Canterbury Bulldogs * Green Machine, Faders - Canberra Raiders * Cows - North Queensland Cowboys * Goldies, Coasties - Gold Coast Titans * Sharkies, The Shire - Cronulla Sharks * Eags, Silvertails, Maroon And Whites - Manly Sea Eagles * Melburnians - Melbourne Storm * Novacastrians, Red And Blues, Newie - Newcastle Knights * Parra, Gold and Blues - Parramatta Eels * Chocolate Soilders, Mountain Men - Penrith Panthers * Souths, Rabbits, Bunnies - South Sydney Rabbitohs * Saints, Red V, Red and Whites, Mighties - St George Illawarra Dragons * Easts, Tricolours, Chooks, Bondi Boys - Sydney Roosters * Tigs, Fibros, Wests - West Tigers * Aucklanders - NZ Warriors * Blues, Cockroaches - New South Wales * Maroons, Canetoads - Queensland Sports stadia and their nicknames Argentina * Arsenal de Sarandí Stadium - Viaducto (Viaduct) * Atlético de Rafaela Stadium - Monumental de Barrio Alberdi (Monumental from Barrio Alberdi) * Belgrano Stadium - Gigante de Alberdi (Giant of Alberdi) * Boca Juniors Stadium - Bombonera (Chocolate Box) * Colón Stadium - Cementerio de los Elefantes (Cemetery of the Elephants) * Godoy Cruz Antonio Tomba Stadium - Bodega (Cellar) * Huracán Stadium - Palacio (Palace) * Instituto Stadium - Monumental de Alta Córdoba (Monumental from Alta Córdoba) * Lanús Stadium - Fortaleza (Fortress) * Newell's Old Boys Stadium - Coloso del Parque (Colossus of the Park) * Quilmes Stadium - Centenario (Centenary) * River Plate Stadium - Monumental (Monumental) * Rosario Central Stadium - Gigante de Arroyito (Giant of Arroyito) * San Lorenzo de Almagro Stadium - Nuevo Gasómetro (New Gasometer) * San Martín Stadium - Ciudadela (Citadel) * Talleres Stadium - Boutique (Boutique) * Tigre Stadium - Coliseo de Victoria (Coliseum from Victoria) * Unión Stadium - Avenida (Avenue) * Vélez Sársfield Stadium - Fortín (Fort) Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground - the 'G', The People's Ground, MCG * Brisbane Cricket Ground - the Gabba (Located in Woolloongabba) * Subiaco Oval - Subi', The House of Pain * Western Australian Cricket Association Oval - The WACA * Etihad Stadium (Melbourne) - The Dome (after its former name "Telstra Dome"), Colonial (after its first official name "Colonial Stadium"), The House of Horrors, Docklands (after its unofficial name prior to opening) * Skilled Stadium - The Cattery * Olympic Park, Melbourne - The Graveyard * Waverley Park - Arctic Park * North Melbourne Cricket Ground - Arden Street * Suncorp Stadium (Lang Park) - The Cauldron * Punt Road Oval (Richmond Cricket Ground) - Tiger Land * State Netball and Hockey Centre - The Cage * Brookvale Oval - Brookie, Fortress Brookvale * Toyota Stadium - Shark Park * Sydney Cricket Ground - SCG * Victoria Park - Vic Park Great Britain * Wembley Stadium (1923) - The Twin Towers (no longer exists due to stadium redevelopment) * Wembley Stadium - The New Wembley, The Venue of Legends * Old Trafford - The Theatre of Dreams (not exclusive to Old Trafford. Fans of big clubs often use this same nickname to refer to their stadium) * Home Park - The Theater of Greens * Celtic Park - Paradise, Parkhead (area of Glasgow where the stadium is located) * Twickenham - Twickers, Headquarters (or HQ), The Cabbage Patch * Kingsholm - Castle Grim * City of Manchester Stadium - Eastlands * Boleyn Ground - Upton Park, The Academy of Football (a term more often used to describe the West Ham United club and especially its youth football programme) * White Hart Lane - The Lane, home of Tottenham Hotspur FC * Stadium of Light - Referred to geordies as the stadium of shite, due to strong rivalry * Arsenal Stadium - Highbury, The Home Of Football * Ashburton Grove - Emirates Stadium, The Emirates, Arsenal Stadium Canada * BMO Field - Quake on the Lake * Air Canada Centre - ACC, The Hanger * Pengrowth Saddledome - The Saddle, Saddledome * Le Stade Olympique - The Big O * Rogers Centre - The Dome, Skydome (former name, still popularly used) * MTS Centre - The Phone Booth * General Motors Place - GM Place, The Garage China * Beijing National Stadium - the Bird's Nest Germany * Allianz Arena, Munich - Das Schlauchboot (The Dingy), The Ring of Fire, The UFO Greece * Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens - Leoforos (Avenue) and for the indoor hall, Tafos tou Indou (The grave of Indian) Ireland * Croke Park, Dublin - Croker * Dalymount Park, Dublin - Dalyer Italy * PalaDozza, Bologna - Il Madison * Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan - San Siro Mexico * Estadio Azteca - El Coloso de Santa Ursula (The Colossus of Saint Ursula) * Estadio Universitario - El Volcan (The Volcano) * Estadio Hidalgo - El Huracan (The Hurricane) * Estadio Luis de la Fuente - El Pirata (The pirate), El Coloso del Fraccionamiento Virginia (Colossus of the Virginia neighborhood) * Estadio Nemesio Diez - La Bombonera (the box of chocolates) * Estadio Cuauhtemoc - El Coloso de las Maravillas (the colossus of the wonders) * Estadio Leon - unofficially known Nou Camp Japan * Tokyo Dome - The Big Egg Netherlands * Feijenoord Stadion, Rotterdam - De Kuip (The Tub) * Euroborg, Groningen - De Groene Kathedraal and De Groene Hel (The Green Cathedral and The Green Hell resp.) New Zealand * Carisbrook, Dunedin - The House of Pain South Africa * Kings Park Stadium, Durban - The Shark Tank * Loftus Versfeld Stadium, Pretoria - The Cathedral of Rugby * Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg - The Bull Ring Spain * Nou Camp - Camp Nou, Estadi del FC Barcelona (FC Barcelona Stadium) * Santiago Bernabéu - El Bernabéu Turkey * Ali Sami Yen, Istanbul (Home of Galatasaray S.K.) - The Hell United States * Angel Stadium of Anaheim - The Big A, The Big Ed (formerly known as Edison International Field) * AT&T Park - The Phone, McCovey Cove (the latter is actually the minor arm of San Francisco Bay just beyond the right-field fence) * Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium (defunct) - The Launching Pad (from the large number of home runs hit there) * Beaver Stadium (Penn State) - Happy Valley * Ben Hill Griffin Stadium (University of Florida) - The Swamp * Candlestick Park - The Stick * Charlotte Y. Martin Centre (Gonzaga University) - The Kennel (derived from the school's nickname of "Bulldogs") * Chase Field (formerly known as Bank One Ballpark) - The BOB (no longer valid) * Citizens Bank Park - The Bank * Cleveland Browns Stadium - The Dawg Pound (traditionally a specific reference to the bleacher section in the east end zone, but also used for the stadium as a whole) * Carrier Dome (Syracuse University) - The Loud House * Cowboys Stadium (Dallas Cowboys) - The Death Star, Jones Mahal, The House That Jerry Built, Jerry World (all but the first refer to Cowboys owner Jerry Jones) * Darlington Raceway - The Track Too Tough To Tame, The Lady In Black * Dean Smith Center - The Dean Dome * Dodger Stadium - Chavez Ravine (named for the region where it is located) * Dover International Speedway - The Monster Mile * Fenway Park - The Fens, Fenway Pawk (reference to Bostonian accent), The Chapel * Gillette Stadium - The Razor * Heinz Field - The Mustard Palace, The Big Ketchup Bottle (Heinz Field has two giant Heinz ketchup bottles at the south end) * The Home Depot Center (more specifically, its soccer stadium) - Victoria Street (by supporters of its occupants, the Los Angeles Galaxy, Chivas USA, and the Los Angeles Sol); The Toolbox (by opposing fans) * HP Pavilion at San Jose - The Shark Tank, The Tank * Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome - Thunderdome, Homerdome, Metrodump, The Dome, The Eggshell * Indianapolis Motor Speedway - The Brickyard * Joan C. Edwards Stadium (Marshall University) - The Joan * Kauffman Stadium - The K * Kidd Brewer Stadium (Appalachian State University) - The Rock * Lambeau Field - The Frozen Tundra * Legion Field - Old Gray Lady * Lincoln Financial Field - The Linc * Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum- The Grand Old Lady * LP Field - The Album (so named for Nashville's nickname of "Music City" and the classic LP album), The Woodshed (named for the wood products business of the stadium's sponsor, Louisiana-Pacific) * M&T Bank Stadium - The Vault * Madison Square Garden - The World's Most Famous Arena, The Garden, MSG * McCarthey Athletic Center (Gonzaga University) - The New Kennel, K2 * Mellon Arena - The Igloo * Memorial Stadium (Clemson University) - Death Valley * Michigan Stadium - The Big House * Minute Maid Park - The Juice Box * Notre Dame Stadium - The House That Rockne Built * O'Connell Center - The O'Dome, The House of Horrors * Ohio Stadium - The Horseshoe, The 'Shoe * Oriole Park at Camden Yards - The Yard, Oriole Park, Camden Yards * Paul Brown Stadium (Cincinnati, Ohio) - The Jungle * Pete Maravich Assembly Center (LSU) – The Deaf Dome * Progressive Field - The Jake (when known as Jacobs Field) * Prudential Center - The Rock * Qualcomm Stadium - The Q, The Murph (originally known as Jack Murphy Stadium) * Quicken Loans Arena - The Q * Rangers Ballpark in Arlington - The Temple, The Ballpark (from the original name, "The Ballpark in Arlington") * RFK Stadium - The Ref, The Cavern, The Cave * Safeco Field - The Safe * Target Field - The Cart * TD Garden - The Garden * Tiger Stadium (LSU) - Death Valley * Tropicana Field - The Trop, The Juicer, The Dome (formerly known as "Thunderdome") * Turner Field - The Ted (from its namesake, Ted Turner) * UCSB Events Center – Thunderdome * UFCU Disch-Falk Field - The Disch * University Arena (New Mexico) - The Pit * US Airways Center (formerly known as America West Arena) - AWA, The Purple Palace * U.S. Cellular Field - The Cell * Veterans Stadium - The Vet (defunct) * Wachovia Center - (when known as the First Union Center) F.U. Center * Wrigley Field - The Friendly Confines * Xcel Energy Center - The X * Yankee Stadium (original) - The House That Ruth Built, The Cathedral of Baseball, The Front Office of Baseball, The Big Ballpark in The Bronx (defunct) Sports stadia and nicknames for the home fans' stand Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground - Bay 13 (cricket), Punt Road End (AFL) * Sydney Cricket Ground - Yabba's Hill Great Britain * Anfield - The Kop * Emirates Stadium - North Bank * Highbury - Clock End, North Bank * Hillsborough Stadium - Spion Kop * Ibrox Stadium - Bill Struth Main Stand * Celtic Park-Lisbon Lions Ireland * Croke Park - Dublin - Hill 16 - The Hill Sports clubs and stadiums Nicknames for sports clubs and stadiums